


Late Night Texts

by ghostofviper



Series: Hiromu Takahashi One Shots [10]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Hiromu texts LIJ's new assistant at all hours of the night





	Late Night Texts

It was your second night in Japan, you were still jet lagged and your sleep schedule was way off. You had finally managed to fall asleep and were having a wonderful dream when the sound of your text notification sounded jolting you awake. Disoriented you sat up quickly, confused as to what had woken you up before you dimly remembered the sound of your phone pinging. With a groan you stretched across the bed grabbing the phone off the nightstand and squinted your eyes trying to make out the message. 

What you were greeted with had you scratching your head. “Who the fuck sent me a picture of a great white shark with horse legs?” you mumbled peering at the unknown number. It was from a Japanese number, so that kind of limited the suspects. You highly doubted the President or Human Resources Department of NJPW would be sending you stuff like that so that left five likely suspects. Given the warnings you had received about your newest charges, the men of Los Ignoborables de Japon, you had no doubt you would find the culprit in the binder containing their contact information. 

Matching a name with the number you added Hiromu Takahashi to your contacts and put down your phone without responding. What were you supposed to say? You would have turned it off, but you were required to keep it on at all times. Morning came and you were to busy to address the text issue, running around and trying to keep the LIJs on schedule and it honestly flew from your mind. Hiromu never mentioned it, so you assumed he had texted you by mistake. 

It was completely physically and mentally exhausted that you fell into your bed,d immediately falling into a dreamless sleep. Once again you were woken by your phone pinging with a message notification. With a groan of irritation you checked the message, having to refrain from throwing your phone in anger as you were greeted by a picture of Hiromu’s stuffed cat holding a bowl of guacamole. Tossing the phone to the side you laid back down intent on going back to sleep.

Just as you were drifting off your phone pinged making you muffle your scream of frustration in your pillow. You didn’t know why you bothered check, but with your luck the one message you didn’t check would be something urgent. Seeing a picture of a parrot in a hat you simply laid the phone back down and once again attempted to go to sleep. 

The rest of your night continued in like fashion. Almost every hour your phone pinged with some weird message from random facts about cats, to pictures of people with weird hairdos, to random emojis, and on to pictures of Daryl doing increasingly odd activities you didn’t get an hour of peace all night long. You wondered how Hiromu was able to function when he never seemed to sleep.

Due to your lack of sleep, the next morning you were not in the most pleasant of moods. Stomping into the LIJ’s shared locker room, you had a glower on your face matched only by Hiromu himself.

“Rude.” He said glaring at you.

“Excuse me?” You asked incredulously.

“You didn’t respond to my texts. Rude.” He repeated.

“Are you kidding me? Why are you texting me all night?” You asked.

“We’re friends. Friends text each other.” He said simply.

“We’re not friends. I barely know you,” You scoffed making Hiromu adopt a hurt expression which made Tetsuya Naito sit up and take notice. He wasn’t going to tolerate anyone making his brother upset.

“But,” Hiromu started only to be cut off by you raising your hand.

“Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night.“ You said firmly.

“So I can text you, just not late at night,” Hiromu said happily. 

“No. Do not text me at all unless its work related. I’m not here to be your friend and deal with your freaky behavior.” You snapped. Hiromu shrunk back clutching Daryl to his chest and rocking him in his arms.

“That’s enough,” Naito said sharply. “Get the fuck out.”

“What?” You asked. “Are you kidding me?”

“You’re fired. You insulted my brother. I’m not tolerating that shit for one second. Get out.” He repeated.

“You can’t fire me.” You scoffed. “I work for New Japan. Not you.” 

“Why don’t you go ask them how fired you fucking are?” Naito taunted. “I say you’re fired then you’re fired. That’s how things work around here.”


End file.
